Live, Lose, Love, Die
by Erik51324
Summary: A story about a young boy, and a Mewtwo. His family poor, His home in shambles, and his happiness fading. Mewtwo, living trapped in a lab by the very scientists that created her. How they find each other, and how they lose each other is something you will need to find out yourself.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p>In a small town, in a small old run-down house, lived a young boy name "Ethusus" (<span>Ei<span>-Thue-Sus).

At the time he seemed to be no older than 10, to which he was living a poor and stressful life.

His parents couldn't afford school for him, so he never made a friend in his life to which he can talk to, and have fun with, and just, Hang out.

Sometimes however he would go to the park with his parents, but he would always play by himself instead of with the other children.

His parents sometimes would ask him, "Why do you never play with, anyone and try to make friends" But he would always say, "_I just don't...connect with them_."

He always was able to sometimes 'Sense' how people felt. And he always knew when his parents were sad or in a bad mood without even being in the same _room._

* * *

><p>One day, they were forced to move into an even smaller house near the outskirts of their town.<p>

Well, it was more like a shack than anything else.

If you were to look at it from the outside, it would look like a monsters slum.

The plain white paint was peeling away and striping from its walls.

And some of the windows were broken and boarded up to keep at least some heat from escaping.

Strangely enough however, It was about a block away from a mysterious genetics lab, to which people could take the bones of old and

ancient Pokémon, and have them cloned.

It was a large building, with to big heavy wooden doors to fit its mockingly huge size.

Sometimes when the boy was bored he would walk by it, in his relaxing stroll through the town.

But, Sometimes, he could almost hear a voice kind of, 'Calling' for him.

He would always shrug it off, but sometimes the thought came back to nag at him in the back of his head.

* * *

><p>One night, when the young boy was fast asleep, he started hearing voices through his deep slumber.<p>

His eyes shot open with a sudden jolt through his spine.

He slowly sat up from the lumpy and extremely uncomfortable bed, Some springs were sticking out at some points of the mattress, to which

the young child avoided when he slept.

He looked around the room, that was some-what empty and cold looking room.

except for his desk and chair that he sometimes read his favorite books, Although reading them was a bit tough for him,

since he never really learned except when his parents had time to teach him.

He was able to scan the entire room, due to the moon light shining brightly through his window.

After a few moments of staring at nothing, he decided that nobody was there and tried to snuggle back into his sheets.

Until he heard it again, this time it was louder and more clearer.

After repeating his actions from earlier, he deciding to try and talk back to the strange and, almost Supernatural voice.

It had a feminine childlike sound to it.

"_Hello?_" He said.

"_Ah, I finally found you_." The strange voice said. in an almost childish way.

"_What? You found me?_ _What do you mean?_ _Who are you, and why can't I see you?_" He said a bit confused.

"_You seem to be the only human that can hear me_."

"_Wait, are you a...spirit?_" He said with a bit of fear in his voice for what the answer might be.

"_No, im not really sure what I am._ _And all the people here can't hear what I say to them_, _except for you. _ "

"_Wait, what other people?_"

"_The people in the white cloaks._ _Some of them have round glass over their eyes._" It Sounded almost scared when it said that.

Wait. White cloaks, and glass over the eyes. It sounds like scientists. He thought to himself.

"_Scientists? What's that?_" The voice said.

"_I din't say anything._" He said with a bit of confusion.

"_Yes you did, you said scientists_. _I think that's what some of the people here said a while ago._"

"_So, you're in a lab?_"

"_I think I overheard_ _one of them saying somethi__ng like that._ "

Well, the only lab around here is that genetic lab around the block. He thought to himself as he pictured The big building with the large wooden doors.

"_Wow, is that what I'm in?_" The voice said.

"_What?_"

"_You just sent me the image of it._"

"_I did?_"

"_Yes. It looks so large, and intimidating._"

Strange, how did I do that? He thought to himself once again.

"_I don't know, I can do that to. Watch._" The voice said before sending an image of whom it really is.

His eyes widened to see what looked like a Pokémon , but it was a type he has never seen before in his life.

Her eyes were like sapphires inside of an "Alienated" head. And her body was human like, Over her skin was what seemed to be lilac fur.

And on her belly was purple fur which followed between her legs and connected to a long purple tail that had what seemed to be a "bulb" at the end of it.

And instead of all ten fingers and toes, she had three on her hands and feet.

The voice in his head then said.

"_Now, Show me what you look like._"

"_Um...ok._" He said in a bit of a hesitant voice.

After concentrating, he picture himself from when he last looked in a mirror.

His eyes were a blue-ish green. And his hair was a light brown, almost close to being blond.

The left half of his hair was like a bowl haircut, while the of the other half was combed back over his ear.

His hair was fairly long for a boy, to which it reached the lower half of his cheek.

He had his clothes on, so you couldn't really see his entire body.

But, from what you could see, he started to develop some muscle as you

could tell that he was starting to go through puberty.

When she saw him, she gave a cute excited squeal that sounded like a school girl, then said.

"_You look like you're the same age as me!_" She said in a happy girly voice.

"_Really? That's so cool!_" He said with a voice just as happy as hers.

"_I get to have a new friend._" She said.

"_I never had a friend, so I don't really know what to do or say…_" He said in a sad-ish tone of voice.

"_I have the same problem, Whenever I make friends with a Pokémon, they get taken away by the, what was the word again?_ "

"_Scientists?_" He said to help her remember the word she was looking for.

"_Yes scientists._" Her voice now getting a sad tone to it.

"_Oh, I'm sorry._" He said in a pitying tone of voice.

"_It's fine…_"

There was silence between them for a few moments while they tried to

think of something to converse over.

"_Oh, I forgot to ask you, what is your name?_"

She replied with. "_MewTwo_"

"_That's a pretty name, mine is Ethusus_"

"_That's a funny name." She said with a giggle afterwards."_

"_Hay, it may not be the best name, but it's the name I grew up with._" He said in an aggravated sort of way.

"_Sorry._" Another giggle could be heard.

They continued to talk throughout the night, until they became to tired to

continue and said their "_Goodnights_" and "_See you in the morning_" before both closing their

eyes, and getting snatched away to dream land for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you like it so far?<br>Its my first FanFic I've EVER made in my life,  
>So, sorry if it isn't perfect, I'm still learning.<br>Other than that, I hope you liked it.  
>I will be creating more chapters in the future to come.<br>And, I will try to make them longer than this.  
>I always hate it when people make short chapters that take<br>two seconds to read, and then you're done. xD**

**(This chapter has been revised... again.)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Fights are Fun

**Chapter 1 - Fights are fun.**

**Notes from a sociopath. (Me):**

**Sometimes you don't find greatness, greatness finds you.**

**-The leader of the companions from Skyrim.**

In a dusty old empty room, sleeps a young boy.  
>Sleeping more contently than he usually would.<br>The sun slowly trying to peek around through the frame of his window,  
>to shine over his sleepy eyes, and slowly stir him from his deep slumber.<br>His eye lids flicked open, and he was greeted by the sun's bright gaze.

Groaning, he decided to go back to sleep.  
>Not wanting to get out of bed due to the cool chilly air; He tried to snuggle under his sheets once more, only to be brought back from the clutches of dream land by a familiar voice in his head.<p>

_"Wake up sleepy head, you have a big day ahead of you."_

So the voice wasn't just a dream. He thought.

_"Of course I m not a dream. Now, wake up."_

_"Ok I'll wake up. But, you got to stop doing that."_

He said while starting to slip on his clothes and shoes.

_"Doing what?"_ She said with a confused tone.

"_Reading my thoughts, or when I'm thinking instead of talking to you_."

"_Oh? I thought you WERE talking_."

"_I was a little, but it was to myself in my head_."

"_Well how else am I going to talk to you? I have to listen you know_."

"_I just, oh never mind. Anyway, what did you mean by "its a big day ahead of you"?_"

"_You'll see_." She said in a sly voice.

He left his room and entered the main living room.  
>Where his parents were discussing something about a school.<br>He didn't pay much attention and decided to head for the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, he opened the fridge to find something small to munch on.  
>He opened it with small swing, and out the cool air came flowing.<p>

There wasn't much food in it to begin with. All it had was some vegetables, fruit, a small jug of milk, and some leftovers from what he had eaten from last night.  
>After a few seconds of looking through it he decided on his left overs.<br>He reached in a took out the small bowl with tinfoil over the top of it.

After opening the top of it and warming it up in the microwave.  
>He sat down at the small dining table, which was close to the door of the kitchen.<br>He could hear his parents talking about a school again.

They said something about it being a private school for kids with "Special" talents.  
>And that it would be perfect for him since it's so close to home he could just walk there and back without aid of his parents.<br>And that they could both start working to pay for it because of that.

After finishing the bit of food he had left, he went into the living room with a questioning expression on his face.

His parents knew that he had heard, and decided that now would be a good time to tell him what they were planning.

"_Hi son_." his parents said in unison.

"_Hi mom, hi dad. Um, would you mind telling me about this "speacial" school?_"

"_Oh it's not what you think son, it's not THAT kind of special school_." his mom said.

"_Yes, it's a school for kids with talents or, ability's that most kids don't have_."

"_What do you mean, and how did you find this school?_"

"_Well, You seem to have an ability that not most people get_." His mom said.

"_Well_." His dad said abruptly. "_The man said that you are an empathic, with a unique ability to talk to others like you_."

"_Wait, what man? And how is he supposed to know anything without doing any tests on me?_" He said with confusion on his face.

"_The man said that he was...monitoring brain wave patterns on one of his psychic Pokémon, and was getting some strong signals from around this area, He finally tracked it down to here_." His dad said.

"_And that he is willing to accept you into one of his schools for kids like you_."

"_Oh ok, but you can't be thinking I could go to such a place. We can't afford something like that_." The young boy said.

"_Ah, but he said that you get the first year free. You know, so we have time to get some money to pay for next year_."

"_And I ll be able to get a job to help pay for it_." His mom said.

"_Aren't you happy son? You can finally get into a school to learn things, and make friends_." His mom said.

"_yeah, I guess...but, what if I don't want to go?_" He said.

"_well, it's the only school we can put you in right now. So it's either this, or no school. But it's your choice,  
>if you don't want go that's fine<em>."

"_How long till I have to choose?_" He said.

"_Tomorrow._" His dad said.

"_Ah, I see. Let me think about it. I should have an answer soon_."

"_ok son, you go do your own thing_." His mom said.

"_Ok mom, see you guys later then_."

And with that he left to go on his usual morning walk.

* * *

><p>The boy was on the usual path he walked on. Thinking intently on what he should do.<p>

"_A school huh? I guess it's time to actually start learning.  
>I'll even try to make some friends, I guess.<br>Empathic, what does that mean? Can I make stuff fly or something?"_

He looked at a pebble on the ground and decided to try.

He concentrated on it with all his might, but in the end nothing happened.

After a few stares from people that were around him, he decided that it would be smart to leave before anyone thinks there might be something wrong with him.

_"I guess I'm not THAT kind of special person.  
>Than what am I? What can I do?"<em>

_"Wait, was that what Mewtwo was talking about? 'It s a big day ahead of you'. I wonder."_

Before he knew it, his path took him back to the genetics lab.  
>He decided that it would be good to talk to somebody on on the topic of his school, and on what he should do.<p>

"_Hay Mewtwo, you there?_" He said a bit hesitant.

"_Oh, hi Ethusus_." She said back.

"_I need to talk to you about somethi-_." He was cut short when Mewtwo spoke again.

"_Wait. Go into the alleyway on the left side of the building_." She instructed.

"_Um, Why?_" he said in a confused tone.

"_I want to talk to you, Face to face_." She said.

"_Ok, I'm in the alleyway, but where are you?_"

"_Look into the window_." She said.

"_Oh, I think I see you_."

He climbed onto a large empty dumpster next to the window to get a better view, It looked like it hasn't been used in a long while, so it didn't have any foul odor luckily.

After seating himself on top of the lid of the dumpster, he looked into the glass that housed the lilac Mewtwo behind. He watched intently into her large sapphire eyes, until she finally broke the silence.

"_I've wanted to see you in person for a while now. So, what was it you wanted to talk about?_"

"_Well, I think you know what I'm about to say, since you did tell me I had a big day ahead of me._" He said.

"_It's about the school, isn't it?_" She said.

"_Yes. I'm trying to decide whether on going, or not._"

"_Well, I think you shou-._" She was cut short by somebody that spoke near the entrance of the alleyway.

"_Well, looks like we got a little one on our turf_." A Young teenager's voice could be heard.

"_You think we should, teach him a lesson?_" Another male voice could be heard, but sounded slightly younger.

"_Yah, let s do that._" Said a third one, he sounded to be younger than the last one.

Ethusus was scared, and Mewtwo was now trying to ask him what's happening.  
>But The boy just froze there in fear for what might happen next.<br>staring at the ones who would, "Teach him a lesson".

He wore tattered bluejeans, and a shirt which was black with a large white skull in the middle of it.  
>The second youngest boy was wearing just a plain black shirt, and regular blue jeans.<br>And the youngest of the three looked as if he was trying to copy the eldest kid.  
>What with the similar blue jeans which also were a bit torn up, and his shirt with a makeshift skull imprinted on it.<p>

The eldest one then said.  
>"<em>Aw look, he's scared of us.<em>"

They gave a few chuckles and laughs.

Ethusus by now have gotten off the large dumpster, and was now standing in front of it, nowhere to go, or do. All he knew now was that, he was going to feel this in the morning.

The oldest boy ordered the boy second youngest to him to "Teach him not be in our turf again."

With that, the second oldest boy walked up to Ethusus, and grabbed his shirt, forcing him up against the dumpster.  
>Ethusus's heart was beating abnormally fast now, his mind racing and his sight wavering.<p>

He watched the boy raise his fist, about to send it flying into Ethusus's face.  
>All he knew was that, "Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to feel this in the morning."<br>Closing his eyes, while waiting for the first punch to hit. He felt like he was going to faint right then and there.

He then heard Mewtwo's voice in his head once more saying. "_No!_"

Suddenly before all his senses have faded into nothing, his minds suddenly snapped back into reality, which jolted his eyes back open.  
>Everything seemed to slow down, in a way. He was suddenly able to perceive every little detail of his surroundings, And every movement that happened.<p>

The boys fist suddenly didn't seem so, intimidating anymore.  
>It seemed so slow, and uncoordinated. He could see all the weakness on the bully, every flaw, every little thing that gave him an advantage, And he took it.<p>

Grabbing the wrist of the bully's arm out of the air before it made contact with his face.  
>He then gave a large and forceful punch into his stomach. Making the bully gasp in surprise and pain.<p>

Ethusus then used his other hand to pop him square in the jaw. Which made the bully collapse on the ground.  
>Ethusus started kicking and punching, Just throwing anything he had at him until blood and bruises started to appear on the boy's body.<p>

After the middle boy was huddled in a ball crying in pain, Ethusus looked up at his next opponent.  
>The oldest one. Ethusus could see every little detail that would give away his next move. And right now the oldest boy was about to swing a punch at Ethusus's face, but he could see it coming before he even tried to do it.<p>

Ethusus ducked to avoid being hit by his punch. Realizing that his small size wouldn't be enough to take down such a huge person, he decided to weaken him in the biggest weakness all boys have.

WHAM, he sent a punch right into his large opponents pride and joy.  
>Then another punch hit his stomach, when the bully was low enough for him to reach his face.<br>He knocked him, right in the center of it.

The bully was now on his knees, yelling in pain, holding his face and family jewels.  
>The youngest one was too scared to do anything himself, he looked no older than Ethusus was.<br>Ethusus could see it on his face, the boy was definitely not going to attack him.  
>Instead he ran away yelling "<em>Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!<em>". And his "Friends" followed.

The instant they left, he felt his senses fading.  
>He could no longer perceive every little detail anymore, for it seemed his senses went back to normal.<p>

After standing there in shock to what he just did, his head started to hurt.  
>It felt like his head was about to split open for no reason.<p>

He fell to his knees, while holding his head in his hands.  
>And, just as the pain came, It started to leave at the same speed.<p>

He was now sitting with his back against the dumpster.  
>His head slightly throbbing.<p>

* * *

><p>Mewtwo spoke in his mind after a while of silence.<p>

"_Are you ok?_"

"_Yeah...I think I'm fine_."

"_You think you can still talk?_"

"_Yes, I should be ok now_."

He climbed back onto the dumpster, setting his back on the wall opposite to the window.  
>He watched her eyes again. His headache starting to fade due to the relaxing sight of her.<p>

"_So, you wanted to talk to me about the school?_" She said to start the conversation back up from where it last ended.

"_Oh, yeah. Well...my parents said that, I had a choice, I could go if I wanted to, or just forget about it._"

"_Have you ever gone to school before?_" She asked.

"_No, this will be my first time going to one_."

"_Well, then I think you should go. It will be a good experience for you_."

"_I guess you're right. It might be fun, and who knows I might make some new friends._" He said a bit more happier.

"_It sounds so cool. I hope you make sure to tell me all about it_." She said in an excited tone.

* * *

><p>They continued to talk about different things and subjects that came to their minds,<br>until it was close to the end of the day.

"_Have you ever gotten out of this place?_" He said.

"_No, I never have. They are scared that I might try to escape_."

"_Haven't you tried to get out in the past?_"

"_Yes, but the glass is very sturdy. I'm not strong enough to break it._"

"_This is wrong, they can't keep you caged up like this._" He said in a mad tone.

"_There is nothing we can do about it_." her voice sounding helpless.

"_Yes there is. Someday I will get you out of there._"

"_I don't see how, at least not until you're older or something._ "

"_You're right, but still."_

"_It's fine. I don't mind being in here, as long as I have somebody to talk to." __**She said in a happy tone. **__"Can we not talk about this though? I don't want to talk about it, it's making me feel bad_." She said in a sad way.

"_Sorry._"

There was a few minutes of silence before Ethusus decided to speak to try to start a conversation again.

"_So...Mewtwo, is that the name of your species or something?_"

"_Yeah, they never gave me a name, they always called me 'Mewtwo'_."

"_How about if I give you a name?_"

"_What?_"

"_yeah. How about Dakota, Daisy, or Cynthia?_"

"_Cynthia...I like it_." She said.

"_Ok then, Cynthia it is. I read somewhere that the name means 'The moon personified'_." He said feeling like he was smart.

"_Really? That's so cool. I think I love the name even more_."

"_That's good, I m glad you like it._"

"_Well, you better be heading off, you need to tell your parents about your decision._" She said.

"_Right, I forgot about that. Well, I guess I'll see you later then_."

"_Yeah, see you later Ethusus_."

"_You too, Cynthia_."

She gave a happy smile followed by a little blush. She wasn't used to the new name that was given to her, but she liked it nonetheless.

"_I'll try to contact you before I go to bed ok?_"

"_Ok, I'll be waiting._"

And with that he jumped off the dumpster, and headed home.

* * *

><p>When he finally got home the sun was almost down.<p>

He figured it wouldn't be long until his dad came home from work.  
>But since his mom was home, He decided to tell her first.<p>

After he entered the house, he slipped his shoes off, and tossed them next to the door.  
>He entered the living room to see his mom having a glass of tea.<br>Seemingly waiting for him to get home with his answer.  
>Without another moment's notice she said.<p>

"_So, have you decided on what you're going to do?_"

"_Yes, I want to go to school_."

"_Perfect, they said we can bring you in tomorrow, so get some nice cloths ready_."

"_Yes mum_."

"_Also, go to bed early so we can get there on time_."

And with that he headed into his room.

* * *

><p>While he was organizing his clothes, he remembered that he promised to try to talk to Cynthia before he went to bed, so he concentrated and said.<p>

"_Cynthia, you there?_"

"_Yes, I'm here. I'm still getting used to the name. So did you tell your parents yet?_"

"_I told my mom, since my dad isn't here yet_."

"_Good, so when is your first day of school_?"

"_Tomorrow._" He said. "_Right now, I need to get some of my best cloths ready, also I need to go to bed a bit more earlier_."

"_Remember to tell me about what school is like_."

"_Don't worry, I will._"

He said before taking his shirt off, and jumping into his bed.

They continued to talk for a while until they both decided that they have been up long enough, and should both get to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter one!<strong>

**I hope you liked it.**

**Again, this is my first FanFic ever writing, plus I'm not good at writing.**

**So I'm just doing this story because I'm bored. xD**

**But, I would appreciate any feed back/help you want to give me.**

**Also, I'm still trying to make my chapters as long as I can possibly do them.**

**But writing is HARD. (Is my excuse of the day)**

**{Chapter redone. Grammar fixed, and story better}**


	3. Chapter 2 - Time for school

Chapter 2 Time for School

Wisdom from a sociopath (Me):

Everyone has a different path in life.

Some can lead you to greatness, while others lead to nothing.

But before you're able to travel down that path be it good, or bad.

You have to understand it, learn all there is to learn of it.

Until you can finally make it to the end.

~Erik Joshua

* * *

><p>Today was a bit different.<br>The sky was cloudier than it usually should.  
>The air was cool and crisp.<br>And the Wind was bearing down on the little old house he lived in.

With large and sudden burst of wind, it blew open the windows in Ethusus's room, causing him awake from his slumber with a sudden jolt.

Slowly getting out of bed and lazily walking over to the window, he closed it with a slam, and then locked it.

"What an annoying way to wake up." He said to himself. "Oh well, as long as I'm awake, I should probably get dressed and ready for...school."

He chuckled at his words.

"Look at me; I'm getting ready for school." He said slipping on his best shirt and pants that he had ready from the night before.

"I should talk to Cynthia before I go see if mom is up."

He focused like he did before, and then said.

"Cynthia, are you there? I want to ask you something."

He didn't get a response.

"Hay Cynthia, are you ok?" He said again, this time a bit more worried.

"Huh? Oh, well good morning Ethusus." She said in a tired voice.

"Well, looks like I'm the one to wake you up this time." He said with a little chuckle. "Sorry for waking you."

"Oh, it's fine. I was going to wake you up, but I see you're already up."

"Well you can thank the wind for that."

She gave a little tired chuckle towards what he said.

"Well, I should probably let you get some more sleep, Again sorry for waking you."

"It's fine. I like talking to you."

"See you later then, Cynthia."

"Good night, Ethus,ss..." She said before slipping back to sleep.

He chuckled in the back of his head as he headed out of his door

His mom was already awake, sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning son. I didn't expect you to be up this early."

"Nor did I." He said. "So, when do we head of?"

"At ten AM, So in about two more hours." His mom said. "So get your hair combed. And when you're done go eat the breakfast I made for you on the counter."

"Ok mom."

* * *

><p>He was getting done eating his eggs with his hair nicely combed.<p>

"I wonder what school will be like. Will the students there think I'm strange? Or will they accept me into the population."

His spoon dropped into his place after taking the last bite of food.

"What will I learn? Will I learn how to bend spoons, or something?" He said before dropping his plate into the sink, then walking over into the living room.

"It's not going to be like any normal school, that's for sure." He continued on. "Forget about it, you will see what it's like when you get there. Which reminds me, what time is it?"

He looked at the grandfather clock on the wall.

It read 9:25 AM.

"Oh crap, I should get going soon."

"Mom, its nine, we should get going soon."

"Don't worry son. It's only a few minutes' walk from here to the school. Just let me grab my purse and I'll be out."

And with that they left for the school.

* * *

><p>They were walking for about a minute now.<p>

They walked through the park, checking out the pretty scenery, with a few swanna paddling along in the stream nearby that grabbed at their attention for a few moments.

One flew over head all suddenly which made Ethusus jump a bit.

Then, a familiar feeling came back; Time seemed to slow down again like when he got in that fight.

He watched as the bird flew overhead.

He could see every detail, every movement, and every muscle on the swanna's body.

Everything became so clear, the wind blowing through each individual leaf on the trees, and every blade of grass.

It was as if the world was nothing but a child's book just waiting to be read.

Then, just as soon as it came, it left, and everything went back to normal.

He stood there in shock to what had happened.  
>His mom noticed he stopped walking and asked "What's wrong"<p>

"Nothing, I'm fine; I was just...watching the bird." He said sounding as if trying to hide something.

"Hmm, ok son."

Then his head started to hurt again. But this time the pain was dull and unnoticeable.

As he started to get back to walking, his mind went back to thinking about what had just happened, again.

"It seems to happen when I'm shocked into it in some way." He thought to himself. "And my head didn't hurt as bad as last time, how very strange."

"Look over there son. That's the school you'll be going to." She said.

There was a very large building up ahead with big pillars at the front supporting the outside ceiling.  
>In the middle was a large double wooden door that was rimmed in what looked to be bronze.<br>In front of the building was a large court yard that looked to be at least half the size of the park he walked by earlier, but twice as pretty.  
>He guessed that it was the main hall for parties and proms or whatever it is people do.<p>

There was also a lot of vegetation around the area. With trees, flowers, grass, and bushes lining the path that connected to the many buildings.

Ethusus's eyes widened to the amazing sight ahead of him.

"Wow. That's the school I'll be going to?" He said with astonishment in his voice.

"Yes son, that's the school you will be going to."

"Wow, I can't wait to tell Cynthia about this." He said in a slight mumble.

"What was that?" His mom said.

"Oh nothing, I was just talking to myself."

"Ok son."

They walked up to the main gate which had two huge black metal barred gates.  
>The bars bent and curved in decorative ways.<br>And Next to the gate was a video-com for security reasons.

His mom pressed the big red button, and then a little hour glass appeared on the screen.

A few seconds later a face popped up onto the screen.  
>It looked to be somebody of great importance for the school.<br>The face then said.

"Who is this?"

"Olibhia Cunningham. I'm here with my son, Ethusus Cunningham." His mom said.

"You seem to have arrived a bit early."

"Yeah well, I wanted to make sure we were on time."

"I understand. Anyway come right on in, I'll be waiting at the head masters office."

You could see him press something on his desk, which was followed by the gate slowly opening, allowing them access to the school.

So they entered with Ethusus looking nervous as ever.

The path that they walked on was lined with vegetation such as, flowers, bushes and whatever else they came across.

There was the occasional student that would say "hello" or "looks like we got a new recruit" when  
>they crossed paths with one.<p>

One girl student tried to start a conversation with Ethusus.

"So, are you new here?" The girl said as she started to tag along next to Ethusus.

"Yeah, I'm heading to the headmaster right now." He said back feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh, so you're not even in the school yet." She said with a giggle.

"Not yet, but I will be soon."

"Then I'll leave you to it." She said before heading for one of the buildings.

"Wait." Ethusus quickly said. "What's your name?"

"Karlia, I'll see you later." She said before disappearing into one of the buildings.

"See you…"

"Well son, it looks like you made a friend already." His mom said.

He gave a quiet chuckle. "I guess I did."

"Oh look, it's the headmaster's office." His mom suddenly said.

After hearing this, Ethusus looked toward the big building.

It was a pretty big one.  
>With big stained glass windows that had shapes of many different types of Pokémon. And they were rimmed with some gold and brass.<p>

It had two big wooden double doors at the front, and carved in it were what looked like to be copied from some ancient ruins.  
>And although the other buildings with the students and classes in them were amazing, this one was by far the most stunning.<p>

He and his mom both stopped at the door.  
>His mom reached over to fix Ethusus's hair, and then doing the same to hers.<p>

"So, you ready son?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said with a nervous tone.

"Don't worry son, you'll be fine. He just has to interview you."

"Ok mom." He said feeling a bit better, and then trying to get a more serious face instead of an awkward one.

Him mom pushed open the doors, and they were greeted with fresh pine smelling air.

They were surprised to see the headmaster waiting for them near his office door.  
>They both stood there somewhat in shock from how fancy the room looked before the headmaster said.<p>

"Hello, and welcome to my office building." He said with a happy voice that showed he liked it when people were stunned at his extravagant office.

"Oh how rude of me, please come in my main office."

"Right, thank you." His mom said back.

They followed him into his office room.

"Please have a seat."

"So what will we be talking about?" His mom said while seating herself.

"Well first off, we would like to know what your son is good at."

"Oh, well he's good at track, though we were not able to keep him in it because of money issues."

"I see." The headmaster sounded interested.

"He used to do gymnastics, but that was more of a passing fancy." His mom said with intelligence in her voice.

"Ok, and does he want to do anything in the future?" He said.

"Well he has told me that he wanted to do sword fighting."

"Then he should try the silver package, it has all types of stuff from fencing, to a gun range."

"Can I do that one mom?" Ethusus said with excitement.

"Ok son." His mom said.

"Now I have to ask your son a few questions before I make him a student here." He said while reaching for some papers on his desk.

"Ok, Ethusus is it?" He said. "We know you're special, but we need to know what you are exactly."

'Um…ok." Ethusus said a bit nervous.

"Has anything ever moved around you without anyone touching it?"

"No, don't think so." Ethusus said.

"Right, have you been able to see something before it happens?" The headmaster said.

"Nope."

"Have you ever been able to hear what other people are thinking around you?"

"No, don't think so." Ethusus said.

"Has anything strange ever happened to you that didn't seem normal?"

Ethusus thought for a few seconds, thinking on whether to tell him, or keep it a secret.  
>So, after thinking he decided to tell him about what had happened, but made sure to leave out the details of Cynthia and the three bullies.<p>

"Well, I have been able to sometimes…see or, notice everything around me all at once for a short while." Ethusus said. "But it never lasted for more than a few seconds."

"I see, so you have a new type of ability." The headmaster said. "Don't worry; in this school you will learn how to control your abilities."

"Well, that should be it for now. I think he will do pretty well in this school." The headmaster said. "Welcome to 'Ethereal high'."

* * *

><p>"So, when will be a good time for my son to start his school?" His mom said while walking down the still stunning path way.<p>

"Well, it's still early, so none of the classes should have started yet. The kids usually just come to hang out while they wait for their teacher." The head master said.

"Do you want to start today Ethusus? Or wait until tomorrow." His mom said.

"I want to go today." Ethusus said.

"Ok then it's settled, he will start today. The first year building for new students is right over there." The headmaster said while pointing to a near building.

"Wait, won't I need school supplies?" Ethusus said.

"No, this school focuses on honing and perfecting your abilities. Although we do teach other things, it's based more around the 'special' theme, and by special I mean your potential." The headmaster said.

"right then, of you go son." His mom said making shooing movements with her hands.

"Ok, bye mom!" Ethusus said before running to the first year class.

His mom watched her son with pride while he heading off into school for the first time.  
>After Ethusus had entered the building, his mom turned to the headmaster and said.<p>

"You know, I've been talking to you this entire time and I don't even know your name." She said.

"Oh right, I must have left my manners at home today." The head master said. "My name is Kane, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The head master said as he bowed his head.

* * *

><p>He was walking through the main hallway in the first year building trying to figure out which room he was supposed to go to.<p>

Each room had a sign above the door saying things like History, Math, Science, and other subjects.  
>One room caught his eye though with the sign above it saying "Knowledge of the mind".<br>There were voices of students on the other side of the door, so he figured it was the correct room.

He entered to see the students scattered around the class room doing their own thing while they waited for the teacher to arrive.

He scanned the room looking for a good place to seat himself.  
>He found a desk secluded from everyone else and decided that it would be a good place to sit.<p>

After a few minutes of sitting there he started to relax and get more comfortable.  
>So he leaned back in his chair closed his eyes, and decided to rest a little.<p>

He just sat there, the voices of the other students starting to fade away. And his mind in a type of bliss so to speak.

"Well hello again."

His eyes shot open from the sudden intrusion on his small nap.  
>He looked up and saw a young girl, the one he met earlier this morning.<p>

"Um…hi?" He said feeling awkward.

"Don't be shy." She said. "You already know my name, so you should use it."

"Oh right. Karlia was it?"

"That's right, and don't you forget it." She said with in a playful way. "Oh that reminds me, you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Oh, um, Ethusus." He said feeling more awkward than ever.

"Ok good, now we are both acquainted, I should warn you since you're new here." She started scanning the room.

"See that guy over there."

Ethusus looked in the direction she was pointing.  
>He saw a young boy that looked to be around thirteen for fourteen.<br>The kid had white hair and pale skin that made him look bizarre than from a normal human.  
>His eyes were light grey, which looked strange to Ethusus because he has never seen somebody with grey eyes before.<p>

"Yah I think I see him." Ethusus said.

"Yeah his name is Edwin. I would try to stay on his good side. He has a rare ability that allows him to read minds."

"Really? Well, I'll try to remember that." Ethusus said.

"I don't think you have to worry too much, it's hard on him to read people's minds." She said." He's also very good at keeping secrets. But just to be safe, I would try not to piss him of."

"I see, well thanks for telling me."

"No problem." She said.

"Hay, what's your ability?" Ethusus said with curiosity.

"Hmm… Hold out one of your hands." She said in a sly tone.

"Um, ok." He said holding out his hand.

Flames suddenly surrounded his entire hands.  
>His eyes went wide, as he started to shake his hand to put the fire out,<br>Which attracted some attention from the people around him.

"It's ok, it's not real. Calm down, it's only an illusion."

"What do you mean?"

"I can make people see things that aren't really there."

"Oh. Phew." He said relaxing a bit.

"Yah it only looks like your hand is on fire, but it's not real."

"That's amazing, I wish I could do that." Ethusus said.

"Oh stop, you're flattering me." She said. "Well anyway what can you do?"

Ethusus paused to think.

"Well, it's hard to explain." He said. "I can… See or observe everything at once. See every detail, every flaw, all at once. But only for a short time, Plus it has only happened twice."

"Now that is something amazing."

"It's not really, I don't know how I even do it." He said.

"Well, don't worry. In this school you will learn to control it, like I did."

They started hearing footsteps outside the door in the hallway.  
>The other students in the class room all became quiet the instant they herd it.<p>

Karlia then did a wave of her hand which seemed to be her way of casting an illusion.  
>Words started to appear in front of Ethusus's eyes that said, "I'll see you later."<br>She than took her seat at her desk.

The door swung open, revealing the person before it.  
>The person was a tall slim man, with brown hair, and very pale green eyes.<br>He wore a grey suit with a red tie, his pants were plain black, and his shoes were some regular vans.

"Hello class, I hope everyone is ready for their practice today. My name is Jean but I'm sure most of you already knew that." He said "But before we start the day, I would like to introduce a new student. His name is Ethusus. Stand up please."

Jean said waving his hands toward Ethusus.

He hesitated for a second while looking around the class room and watching all the eyes stair back at him.  
>He then stood up, while continuing to watch all the eyes that also continued to watch back.<br>And then gave an awkward wave of his hand, while he said "Hi…"

"Ok Ethusus, you can sit down now." The teacher said.

"Yes sir." He said while he got himself resituated, and comfortable in his chair like he was last time.  
>As he was doing so he started feeling the stairs of the people in the class room fade away, and go back to how it was before, which helped him relax.<p>

"Ok then, today will be a review, so I will start about what you're gifts are, and how we are able to help you gain control over your gifts." The teacher said. "I will start by explaining your gifts, and what they do."

"Now, we have two types of kids in this class, we have Psychic, and Empathic. Empathic people are more sensitive to other people's emotions. And can sense when somebody is mad, happy, or upset. For instance let's do a quick demonstration. Could some of you Empathic tell me how I'm feeling?"

A kid spoke out saying. "You feel happy and relaxed."  
>And another said. "You feel chill and ready for the day." And the class went on saying similar things like that.<p>

"What about you Ethusus? I saw that you're also empathic, so can you tell me how I'm feeling?"

Ethusus looked down at his desk for a second, then back up at Jean.

"It's ok Ethusus, just concentrate on me, and then tell me what emotions you feel."

"Ok." Said Ethusus, then closed his eyes, and focused on his teacher.

For a second, he felt nothing, and then he felt some warmth in his head, it felt like, happy and laid back, like when he would relax in his chair in his room and read his favorite book. He also started feeling a strong sense of duty, and achievement. With another feeling of what he could see to be readiness and awareness.

But he started feeling something, like a wall was placed in front of him, then he suddenly started to fade through it. He started feeling something different, there were multiple emotions, but the strongest ones were, sadness and an emotion he felt when he would lose something he really liked, but instead it was ten times stronger, like he lost something very important, something he loved and cared for, something that was more human, than an item.

Ethusus dint like this, he was getting overwhelmed by these strong and powerful emotions.  
>So he tried to open his eyes, but when he did, everything he could see felt…blank and empty.<br>Like everything around him didn't exist.  
>Didn't need to exist.<br>Didn't want to.

Everyone looked at Ethusus, his eyes glazed over, and a blank stare in his face, as if the void was being projected onto it.

Jean then said. "Ethusus, are you all right?"

Ethusus looked up at the teacher with his face still blank, and his eyes still glazed.

"You feel laid back, and happy." Ethusus said with a small smirk on his blank face. "You have a strong sense of duty for your students, and achievement for how well they do. But you also have something hidden away, deep in the back of your mind, you feel… sad, so very sad. And the reason you're sad is… because you feel like you lost something important, only stronger like the thing you lost is alive, instead of an important item."

Ethusus was now staring into His teacher's eyes, as well as his mind.

"You feel like you lost something very dear to you, something that…" He was cut off by Jean when he said.

"That's enough Ethusus, stop this right now."

Ethusus suddenly snapped back into reality, his face no longer blank as the void, and his eyes no longer glazed like glass.

He looked around the class room, watching all the eyes peering back at him.  
>He looked back to his teacher and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing."<p>

"It's ok, it is I who should be sorry. But I would like to speak to you after class." Jean said with a stern voce.

"Ok…" Ethusus said looking back down at his desk, and placing his hand over his head to try to rub away the headache that was creeping its way back.

"Anyway, where were we?" Jean said." Oh yes I was about to talk about psychics." He took a deep breath than continued on.

"Now, psychics are very different than that of an empathic, they effect a more physical realm, for instance let's do another test, and this time don't go all crazy on me."

Some of the students gave a small chuckle while others started to look at Ethusus again out of curiosity.

"Edwin, can you tell me if all the students are in this class?" His teacher said looking toward the kid with the strange white hair and grey eyes.

"Yes sir, one second." Edwin shut his eyes, and focused for a few seconds then said. "Everyone is here except for Mikael again.

"Well, can you tell me where he is?" The teacher said.

"Yah, he's running through the main hall as we speak."

Right after Edwin said that, a kid with a blue hoodie and a small black duffle bag burst through the door.  
>He was panting under his hood while saying, "Sorry I'm late."<p>

"It's perfectly fine, just have a seat, and I'll have a talk with you later." Jean said.

"Yes sir." He said before taking his seat behind Ethusus.

"So class, as you can see, psychics effect the world at a more physical level, while Empathic effect the world at an Emotional level." Jean said before continuing on.

"Hay, you there." Mikael whispered while tapping Ethusus's shoulder. "I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?"

"Ethusus." He said while starting to look over his shoulder.

"Don't look at me, the teacher will know I'm talking to you." Mikael suddenly said.

"Oh sorry."

"So, what can you do? Create an illusion of fire around my comic books to scare me? Or float my Gameboy into the air to keep me from getting it?" He said starting to sound slightly annoyed.

"No, I can just… see and notice things better than everyone else." Ethusus replied. "Um, are you bullied a lot?"

"What? No. I don't get bullied; there are no bullies in this school, unless you want to get expelled. They just like to joke around… a lot."

"Hay, so, what can you do?" Ethusus said.

"Me, I can play around with electronics with my mind. Which has earned me the title of "Nerd of among Nerds," and I hold it proud."

"I don't really know how to respond to that. Other than that is quite amazing."

"Not really. Now anyway let's get back to school, you're missing some stuff." Mikael said while pointing over toward Jean.

"Oh right, I'll see you after class then?"

"Sure, I have nothing else better to do."

"I will now explain how your abilities reflect who you are." The teacher said. "Let's say you were a sneaky type of a person, or a thief by nature, you would most likely have an ability like invisibility, or illusion." He said while gesturing toward Karlia.

Karlia rolled her eyes.

"So you see, the abilities you get are created from your own personality. Which I think is quite remarkable."

"Huh, I wonder how my ability reflects my personality." Ethusus whispered to himself.

"Now then, I will teach you or more specifically Ethusus a way tap into his ability." The teacher said. "All humans have what some people call the 'third eye' but what it actually is called is the Pineal gland, it is at the center of your entire brain. When stimulated through meditation, it can be used to control your abilities."

Ethusus was paying closer attention intrigued by all that he was saying.

"Now class, I want you to start the meditation routine."

They all closed their eyes one by one, some of them in strange and laid-back positions like they were just simply relaxing, while others took on a more concentration look to their postures.

Ethusus looked a bit anxious as he looked around the class room.

"Now don't worry, Meditation is a very common thing. Many people use it to, relax, help them with depression, or just make them more focused." Jean said. "So, what I want you to do is, just simply relax."

Ethusus nodded his head to show he under stood, then took a deep breath before letting his body and mind relax like the teacher said.

"Good, now close your eyes, and clear your mind of any thoughts."

"Ok." Ethusus said back.

"Ok, now I want you to think about the last time you used your ability. Think of how it felt, what happened, and what your emotions were when it happened."

He started focusing on earlier today when the birds flew overhead suddenly, and spooked him into activating his hidden potential. He focused on the way it felt when it looked like everything was slowing down. How every leaf that fell from the trees had a different pattern of lines on it.

And he sat there in almost a trance like state, totally oblivious to the world around him.

* * *

><p>"Ok Ethusus, meditation is over, time to wake up." A voice said with a far away and echoing pitch to it, like the voice was several yards away trying to reach him in his trance.<p>

"Ethusus, this class is over. It's time for recess." The voice said once again, only this time closer.

"Wake up, before you miss your lunch." The voice said once again, which drew him closer to reality that he forgot existed.

He opened his eyes slowly, then lazily looked around, noticing the other students starting to leave the room.

"Well, looks like you had fun with the, meditation. Now you should be able to access your ability more easily." The teacher said. "After the other students leave, I would like to talk to you."

The teacher saw something blue at the corner of his eye then realized that a little somebody was trying to sneak away before he noticed him.

"Mikael, I would like to speak to you as well." He said right before Mikael left the room.

He gave a "Sigh" then sat down in the nearest chair.

Soon after the last student left, so Jean headed back to his desk to have a sit down.

"Step up to my desk, you to Mikael."

Ethusus did so with Mikael following behind.

"Ok now first things first, Ethusus, I want to know how you got passed my mental block. None of the other students could do that, except for you." The teacher gave a strong stair that had curiosity written all over his face.

"Well, while I was sifting through your emotions, I found a spot that felt like a… wall more than anything else." Ethusus said. "But then it felt like the resistant started to go away and I was fading through whatever it was, then I found sadness, regret and loss, the strongest one was loss and-."

"That's enough; I can see you're starting to get flustered over this. It seems your pineal gland has been stimulated a lot over time, whatever you've been doing is working better than the meditation this class goes through." The teacher said. "How fascinating, I wish I could talk to you some more but I see that we have somebody trying to slink away again."

He said before turning his eyes back at Mikael with a little smirk on his face.

"I wasn't sneaking off. I was… getting comfortable." Mikael said defensively.

"Right, well anyway off you go Ethusus. The dining hall should be to the right, and down the hall, you can't miss it."

"Thanks Jean." before heading out the door Ethusus heard Jean say.

"So Mikael, What excuse do you have for me this time?"

"Well, I was heading out the door when… ok you know what? I see you're not going to buy it this time.  
>I stayed up late building a new machine and couldn't turn my alarm clock on." Mikael said with a sigh.<p>

"Why couldn't you use your alarm clock?"

"Well because it was part of my contraption."

"Ah, I see. Well try not to do it again. Anyway, I want you to make something for me."

"Let me guess, a new tool to help you teach the new student." Mikael said with a 'Here we go again' sound to his voice.

"Yes, in fact. Here I'll draw out what it looks like and you should be able to go from there."

Ethusus took note of what they said before heading out the door.

". It seems your pineal gland has been stimulated a lot over time" The words came back in his head as he wondered through the hall way.

"I've never meditated before, so how could it be 'stimulated'. Could it have been Cynthia?"

* * *

><p>He walked through the hallway until he found a door that said "Cafeteria".<br>Voices were coming from inside so he figured it was the right room and opened the door hesitantly.

He was amazed at the sight before him after peering then scanning the room to see a big buffet and near it was some nice wooden tables scattered about the room.  
>He also saw Karlia by herself with an impatient look on her face like she was waiting for somebody before she caught sight of Ethusus and waved him over.<p>

Without any idea as what to do, he went on ahead and started heading over.

"Hay Ethusus, where is Mikael?" She said as soon as he sat down.

"What?" He said back a bit confused.

"You know, Mikael. I saw him talking to you; he's not that good at hiding it."

"Well, I think he's still talking to the teacher."

"Figures he's probably in trouble again."

"Well, I heard the teacher saying something about building something." He said correcting her.

"The teacher must be making him build a new thing to help you practice." She said in the same 'Here we go again' tone that Mikael had.

"Does he do that a lot?"

"No, only when we have a new student here."

"Did he make you anything?" He said interest in his voice.

"Yes, in fact I still have it here." She said as she pulled a small jet black orb like object. "It's designed to have similar electrodes as the visual part of the human brain. It than tells me if I'm actually doing an illusion on it and how strong it is." She continued with a crooked smile. "I keep it with me so I can use it whenever I want to can to practice."

Ethusus noticed a relaxed look in her eyes as she looked at the orb. It looked like she was happy, and remembering something at the same time.

"Do you like Mikael?" He suddenly said.

"What, no, I don't like him. I mean I do as a friend but not in. I mean." Karlia said trying to find the right words to explain them.

"It's fine I understand. I can see you're getting all flustered over this." Ethusus said with a smirk.

Karlia had a small blush as she looked at him with her eyes almost looking like she was about to wring his neck.

They then heard the door open and they both looked to see who it was.

Mikael entered the room with his duffle bag's strap hanging over his shoulder.

"Hay Mikael over here!" Karlia said while waving him toward them.

Mikael caught sight of them and waved back while he started walking over to them.

"So Mikael what are you going to build this time?" Karlia said while scooting over to allow him room to sit on the bench next to her.

"How do you know I'm making something?"

"A little birdy told me." She said jokingly.

"And by bird, you mean him." He said looking over at Ethusus.

"Well, if you have to be all serious about it than yes." She said with a giggle.

"Anyway I'm making a puncturing type device that if used correctly can shatter anything when it is pressed against the weakest spot on the item." He said. "The teacher wanted me to make something that can be used for Ethusus's talent." He said while he seated himself near Karlia.

"So how long do you think it will be finished?" Ethusus said.

"Well, if I get started on it now I will be done at the end of lunch." Mikael said putting his hand over his chin in thought. "I guess I should probably get on it then." Mikael then pulled his duffle back onto the table and unzipped revealing the many gizmos, parts, and circuits inside.

"Hay, can I see it when you're done?" Ethusus said.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind." Mikael said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok then, I will need a lot of concentration for this. So you shouldn't disturb me for a while." Mikael said before closing his eyes. Then soon after some objects started to float out of the bag and link together.  
>Some of the wires were even melting together without using any kind of solder and soldering iron.<p>

Ethusus stared in amazement at all the objects floating around.

"Hay Ethusus." Karlia whispered toward Ethusus suddenly.

"Can you get me a plate of food for me? Just put some pizza on it with a side of pudding."

"Why don't you get it?" Ethusus said.

"I want to watch Mikael work, it's so fascinating." Karlia said with her eyes starting to wander back to Mikael.

"You know this only strengthens the fact that you like him." Ethusus whispered with a grin on his face.

She gave Ethusus an annoyed look before turning her attention back on Mikael.

"Ok fine, I'll go get the food." He said before walking over to get a plate.

"Hay… thanks."

"Don't mention it." Before he headed away to retrieve the food.

* * *

><p>Karlia was sitting there meditating while Ethusus was still eating a chicken leg that he grabbed when he retrieved the food.<p>

"And, done!" Mikael suddenly blurted out which woke Karlia up from her little rest, and drew Ethusus's attention.

He was holding a silver rod like object that had a small piston at one end of it.  
>It also had a very sheen and sharp tip on the end of the piston.<p>

"So, what's that then?" Karlia said in confusion.

"Well, it is a piston as you can see. But with a different twist on it." Mikael said. "When you press the tip against something, it will retract, and then extend at about 500 PSI. At that speed it should be able to damage, or break many things."

"How is that supposed to help me practice with what I can do?"

"I don't know, but the teacher said to give it to him when I'm done. I figured it's because this can be used as a weapon if the need be. I mean I'm sure it can crack somebody's skull open no problem."

Ethusus and Karlia got a disturbed and grossed out look on their faces.

"Well that's a nice thought to have." Karlia said sarcastically.

"Sorry for that. But enough creepy skull cracking and disturbing images, class should be starting soon so we should get going. I have to deliver the… whatever it's called to Jean."

"Yeah look at the time. Let's get going before we miss anything." Karlia said while she looked at the clock on the wall.

"So what do we do now?" Ethusus said.

"Well not much ability training today, they have to get everything ready and set up for you. So we will be doing other classes." Mikael said.

"Oh…" Ethusus said nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm not what you would say… smart. In fact this is my first time in school." He said with his head starting to drop.

"Hay, you're not dumb. Everyone starts their education at some point." Mikael said.

"Yeah who cares? I mean you're going to learn now right, Better late than never." Karlia said in defense.

"Thanks." Ethusus said feeling a little bit better.

"Well, let's go then." Karlia said before grabbing both Mikael and Ethusus's hands then leading them to the door to the hall way.

I hope I don't do to badly. Ethusus thought as he dragged along.

* * *

><p>The sun was just starting to set.<br>The sky had an orange crimson which seemed to paint the dark blue sky.  
>And Its golden rays streaming over the nearby buildings and trees gave it an almost mystical atmosphere, and its warmth wrapping anyone to be exposed to the bombarding atoms that seemed to have traveled all the way from the sun just for your few seconds of comfort.<p>

"Well, for your first day of school you did very well." Mikael said. "You seem to be a really fast learner."

"You know, it was fun. I just can't wait till tomorrow; I hope it's going to be just as fun as today was." Ethusus said.

"Oh Ethusus, do you want hang out with us? We were heading to the Pokémon battle arena to watch some battles." Karlia said.

Ethusus looked down for a second in thought before looking back up them and saying.  
>"Sorry, maybe next time. But I have a promise I have to keep to somebody."<p>

"Oh that's fine. Well catch you later then?" Karlia said.

"Of course." Ethusus said giving a small bow of his head.

"Good to hear." Karlia said as she started to walk over to Mikael. "Come on, we are going to miss the big battle." Before she grabbed the back of his shirt and started to tug him along.

"Well, I'll catch you later." Mikael said while he was being dragged away.

Ethusus watched Karlia dragging Mikael away with a small smile on his face.  
>And without another word he turned and started down the side walk.<p>

* * *

><p>He stood there in front of the genetics lab while he watched the suns remaining rays barely nicking the top of the building, thinking about, well a lot of things. But to put it simply, he was planning,<br>Planning first off what to say, and what to do,  
>Then planning about how to do this and, how to do that.<br>He even started planning about things that will, or might come.

"You're able to process a lot."

He snapped back into reality, and out of his stratagem induced bliss.

"Right, you listened to all that I take it?" He said back.

"Well, yes. Your mind seems to be a bit loud when you're thinking."

"I didn't know I had a volume."

"You know what I mean. Now remember you made a promise, I want you to tell me what school is like."

He headed for the ally way once more with a smirk of amusement on his face.

He climbed up onto the old dumpster that still seemed to not have been used, like it was forgotten.  
>Which was a good thing since it was still clear of any foul smell.<p>

While setting his back against the wall opposite to the window he watched the window.  
>She was once again sitting there like last time, with her sapphire eyes looking almost like gem stones.<br>It relaxed Ethusus, and gave him a sense of peace and safety.

"Well, tell me. What was it like?" She said.

"I'll tell you, but first I want to tell you something I've been planning."

"What is it?" She said in curiosity.

"It's a way to get you out of here." He said with a happy smile on his face. "I found a tool in school that was built to help me practice with my ability. It seems to be designed to hit the weak spot on a strong object with ease."

She looked at him with a shocked look on her face, but it was more of a happy and excited shock.

"And here I thought you were going to tell me what you learned." She said with a smirk. "Thank you so much. So um, not trying to sound selfish but, when can you do that?"

"Hmm, I might be able to get it tomorrow with luck."

"Thank you again for your effort."

"Thanks, but I haven't even gotten it yet."

"The fact that you're even doing something like this shows that you're a trust worthy person." She said.

"Thanks, oh and another thing, how did you know I had school that day?" He said. "I was going to ask you this morning but you seemed too tired at the time."

"Well, some of the scientists were talking about getting a second signal when they were testing on me. And one of them kept saying something about, 'this looks like human brain waves.' and so I put two and two together."

"That explains how the man found me, but how did you know about the school?" Ethusus said with confusion.

"One person there was in a black uniform but he looked very young, like he was around sixteen, and didn't look like one of the other people there. He also kept saying 'My old school can finally get another powerful student.' Before he sent one of them to go and investigate the location, and recruit him immediately if you find it him."

"Wait, how did he know I was a he?" He said even more confused.

"I don't know, but I kept getting a sense like he knew exactly who you were."

"And so that's how I got to where I am now." He said with a crooked brow.

"Can we stop talking about this? I don't feel like reliving some of the tests right now."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know."

"It's fine..."

A few seconds of silence pasted Before Cynthia spoke again.

"So, how about your promise?"

"Oh right... Well, where should I start?"

"How about the beginning, like most stories." She said with a small chuckle.

"Right, well then, I guess I should say I woke up." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Not that far back." She said with a discouraged tone of voice.

"I know, I'm just playing around." He said with a laugh.  
>She laughed along with him in her cute and childish laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>The sky now had a deep crimson radiance, which gave the surrounding area a near fantasy brilliance.<p>

They noticed the marvelous view as they watched the clouds in the sky reflect the red from the setting sun.  
>They couldn't see the sun itself due to Cynthia being inside of the building, and Ethusus in the ally way, but for the moment the sanguine clouds were enough for them.<p>

"It's quite something I must say." He said, breaking the silence that they were holding.

"It truly is a sight to behold." She said in a blissful manner.

"So are you." He said as he watched her azure eyes.

"You don't have to flatter me." She said in an awkward tone.

"I know, but it felt like the perfect time."

"Well, thank you for the complement then."

"You are very most welcome." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>They continued to watch the sun until the red was gone, and the darkness started creeping up.<p>

"well, I should be getting home soon, before my mom gets worried." He said as he stretched him back.

"Ok, I guess I'll talk to you tonight then?"

"Most certainly." He said as he slid off the lid of the dumpster. "I shall see you very soon."

Cynthia looked like she was about to say something, but he couldn't really tell.  
>So he dismissed it and decided it was time to go.<p>

"Ethusus before you go I wanted to say..." She paused for thought. "To say thank you for the wonderful day."

"I thank you to." He said with a small bow.

She gave a small smile to his actions.

"Bye Cynthia."

"Bye Ethusus."

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" His mom said as he entered the room.<p>

"I've been hanging out with my friends."

"Ok honey, but don't stay out to late next time. Ok?"

"You don't have to worry, I came back fine."

"I know, but tell me where you're going next time."

"Alright mom." He said as he left for his room.

He plopped onto his bead after removing his shoes.  
>He was very tired and couldn't wait to go to bed.<p>

He slowly started to fall into the clutches of dream land before he suddenly remember to talk to Cynthia.  
>So he focused and said.<p>

"hay, You there Cynthia?"

"Huh? Oh hi Ethusus, sorry I was starting to fall asleep." She said in a tired tone of voice.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say goodnight before I also went to bed."

"It's fine, I love talking to you."

"So, I guess it's goodnight?"

"Goodnight Ethusus."

"Goodnight Cynthia." Before everything went quiet and she fell asleep.  
>Ethusus however had some trouble getting to sleep, and so after about an hour of rolling back and forth, he finally started to drift.<br>But not before seeing a word appear in his half asleep, half-awake state.

"**Live."**

* * *

><p><strong>And so there you have it, another chapter finally uploaded.<strong>

**Also, if you haven't noticed I have been adding little poem kind of things at the beginning of every chapter. (Excluding prologue.)**

**Now due to the size of this chapter there are bound to be a few mistakes every here and there, so look out for them.  
>I might have made the chapter a bit too long, but it was hard to shorten all my ideas into a smaller one.<br>But either way I'm glad as to how it turned out.**

**And so, onto chapter three!**


End file.
